Futurama
Futurama é uma sitcom animada americana de ficção científica criada por Matt Groening e desenvolvida por ele e David X. Cohen para a Fox Broadcasting Company. A série acompanha as aventuras de Philip J. Fry, um rapaz novaiorquino entregador de pizza do final do século XX que, após ser acidentalmente congelado cronicamente por centenas de anos, consegue um emprego na Planet Express, uma empresa interplanetária de entregas no retrofuturístico século XXXI. Produção Matt Groening começou a conceber Futurama em meados da década de 1990. Em 1996, ele recrutou David X. Cohen, então roteirista e produtor do Simpsons, para ajudar no desenvolvimento do programa. Os dois passaram um tempo pesquisando livros de ficção científica, programas de televisão e filmes antigos. Quando apresentaram o projeto para a Fox em abril de 1998, Groening e Cohen já haviam desenvolvido muitos dos personagens e enredos. Durante este primeiro encontro, a Fox encomendou treze episódios. Pouco depois, no entanto, Groening e os executivos da emissora entraram em desacordo acerca do controle criativo a ser exercido pela Fox no programa. Com The Simpsons, a rede não tinha direito de intervir. Groening explica que, "Quando tentaram opinar em Futurama, eu simplesmente respondi, 'Não, faremos isso da mesma maneira que fizemos com Simpsons. E eles responderam, 'Bem, não é assim que negociamos mais'. E eu disse, 'Oh, bom, essa é a única maneira como eu negocio.'" Passada a fase de negociação, ele acabou recebendo a independência criativa que almejava. O nome "Futurama" vem de um pavilhão da Feira Mundial de Nova York de 1939. Projetado por Norman Bel Geddes, o pavilhão Futurama retratava como o artista imaginava que seria o mundo em 1959. Ambientação Futurama é ambientada na cidade de Nova Nova York na virada do século XXXI, em uma época repleta de maravilhas tecnológicas. O local foi construído sobre as ruínas da atual Nova York, chamada na série de "Velha Nova York". Muitos dos dispositivos e estruturas são similares ao estilo Googie. Aquecimento global, burocracia inflexível e abuso de substâncias químicas são alguns dos temas sujeitos a uma exageração futurista, em um mundo onde tais problemas tornaram-se não só mais extremos como também mais comuns. Assim como Nova York tornou-se uma versão extrema de si mesma no futuro, outros locais da Terra ganharam o mesmo tratamento, como por exemplo Los Angeles, retratada como uma terra apocalíptica devastada e tomada pela poluição. Numerosos avanços tecnológicos foram alcançados entre a época atual e o século XXXI. A habilidade de manter cabeças vivas conservadas em jarros foi inventada por Ron Popeil, resultando na presença de diversas figuras históricas e celebridades atuais na série, incluindo o próprio Groening. Este foi o dispositivo encontrado pelos roteiristas para encaixar e satirizar temas atuais no programa mas, curiosamente, muitas das cabeças preservadas são de pessoas que já haviam morrido quando do advento daquela tecnologia; um dos exemplos mais proeminentes é a presença constante de Richard Nixon, morto em 1994. A internet, apesar de totalmente imersiva, englobando todos os sentidos—e apresentando inclusive seu próprio mundo virtual—é lenta e consiste principalmente em pornografia, propagandas pop-up, e salas de bate-papo "obscenas". A televisão continua sendo um dos principais meios de entretenimento. É comum a presença de robôs autoconscientes, sendo eles e seus sistemas movidos a etanol a principal causa do aquecimento global. A roda tornou-se obsoleta (apenas Fry parece reconhecer seu design), tendo sido substituída por carros voadores e uma imensa rede de tubos pneumáticos transparentes de transporte. Em termos de meio-ambiente, animais comuns ainda existem, apesar de conviverem agora em conjunto com espécies mutantes, híbridas e extraterrenas. As corujas são frequentemente mostradas como substitutas dos ratos como peste doméstica, embora os ratos ainda existam e ajam como pombos, enquanto os pombos também continuam a subsistir. Pinheiros, anchovas e poodles entraram em extinção há 800 anos. A Terra ainda sofre os efeitos provocados pelos gases do efeito estufa, embora em um determinado episódio seja mostrado que isto foi anulado por um inverno nuclear. Em outro episódio, os efeitos do aquecimento global são de alguma forma superados com o lançamento de um cubo de gelo gigantesco no oceano, e posteriormente ao afastar a Terra do Sol. A ambientação de Futurama serve de mero pano de fundo, e os roteiristas da série não se importam em cometer erros de continuidade se isso servir para explorar situações cômicas mais a fundo. O cenário de "mundo de amanhã" é usado enfim para destacar e ironizar temas atuais enquanto parodia o gênero de ficção científica. Prêmios No decorrer de sua exibição, Futurama recebeu constantes elogios da crítica, o que culminou em 2010 em um registro no Guiness World Records por "Série Animada Atual Mais Aclamada". A animação foi indicada a treze Annie Awards e a oito Emmy Awards, vencendo sete e três das premiações respectivamente. O roteiro de Futurama foi indicado duas vezes ao Writers Guild of America Award, vencendo um pelo episódio "Godfellas". O programa recebeu também um Environmental Media Award pelo episódio "The Problem With Popplers". Episódios Futurama tem um total de 127 episódios distribuídos por seis temporadas de produção. O decurso original de setenta e dois episódios, representando quatro das temporadas, foi dividido e exibido durante cinco temporadas entre 1999 e 2003. Após o cancelamento da série, os dezesseis novos episódios da quinta temporada de produção foram lançados entre 2007 e 2009 no formato de quatro DVDs de 90 minutos de duração cada, que foram posteriormente exibidos em capítulos de meia hora pelo canal Comedy Central. A transmissão da série voltou ao normal em 24 de junho de 2010, com uma sexta temporada que abrange vinte e seis episódios. Transmissão Quando chegou a hora de decidir quando o programa iria ao ar, Groening e Cohen solicitaram que Futurama fosse exibida às 20:30 de domingo, depois de Simpsons. A emissora discordou, optando ao invés disso por transmitir dois episódios na programação de domingo à noite antes de mover o programa para a grade regular de terça-feira. Com o início de sua segunda temporada, Futurama foi mais uma vez exibida às 20:30 de domingo, mas no meio da temporada o horário foi mudado novamente, desta vez para as 19:00 de domingo, sua terceira realocação de horário em menos de um ano. O novo horário fez com que o programa deixasse de ser exibido diversas vezes devido a eventos esportivos, o que acabou por prejudicar seu desempenho. Por outro lado, isso permitiu que os roteiristas e animadores se adiantassem à agenda de exibição, o que fez com que episódios produzidos durante uma temporada só fossem exibidos na seguinte. No começo da quarta temporada, por exemplo,todos os episódios a serem exibidos já estavam prontos, enquanto a produção trabalhava com pelo menos um ano de antecedência. Primeiro cancelamento Durante sua quarta temporada, Futurama continuou a ser transmitida de forma errática. Por deixar de ser exibida regularmente em razão de eventos esportivos, ficou difícil para os espectadores saberem quando um novo episódio da série iria ao ar. Esta grade instável fez com que a Fox deixasse de transmitir diversos episódios que foram produzidos para as temporadas três e quatro, e o excedente acabou sendo guardado para a utilização em uma quinta temporada. Os executivos da emissora também não apoiavam a produção do programa.Embora Futurama não tenha sido cancelada oficialmente, na metade da transmissão da quarta temporada a Fox decidiu parar de comprar novos episódios da série, fazendo com que sua produção fosse interrompida antes do término da grade de programação de 2003. Isto acabou parodiado na sequência de abertura do último episódio daquela temporada, que mostrou uma fotografia de Fry, Leela e Bender com a legenda "Vejo Vocês em Algum Outro Canal". Reprises No final de 2002, o Cartoon Network adquiriu por dez milhões de dólares os direitos exclusivos da reprise de Futurama na TV a cabo. Em janeiro de 2003, a rede começou a exibir os episódios da série como o carro-chefe da expansão de seu bloco de animações Adult Swim. Com o fim do contrato, o Comedy Central comprou em outubro de 2005 — no que permanece até hoje como a maior e mais cara aquisição da história da emissora — os direitos de retransmissão da série, exibindo posteriormente um pacote de 72 episódios. Atualmente a série é exibida todas as noites, previamente a South Park. Em 23 de março de 2008 um teaser do Comedy Central anunciou o retorno de episódios inéditos de Futurama, no que acabou sendo na verdade o filme Bender's Big Score dividido em quatro episódios de meia hora. A série foi distribuída para diversos países. No Brasil, é exibida, dublada, pela FOX na TV a cabo e pela Band na TV aberta. Em Portugal, é exibida com legendas pela RTP2, FOX e FX. Filmes Quando o Comedy Central começou a negociar os direitos de transmissão das reprises de Futurama, a Fox sugeriu que havia a possibilidade da criação de novos episódios. As negociações estavam em andamento juntamente com a proposta do lançamento de dois ou três filmes diretamente em DVD, e quando o Comedy Central finalmente comprometeu-se a produzir dezesseis novos episódios, ficou decidido que quatro filmes seriam realizados. Em 26 de abril de 2006, Groening afirmou em uma entrevista que o co-criador David X. Cohen e diversos roteiristas da série original retornariam para trabalhar nos filmes. Todos os dubladores originais também concordaram em participar. Em fevereiro de 2007, Groening explicou o formato das novas histórias: "A equipe está escrevendo-as como filmes, e posteriormente vamos dividi-las, reconfigurá-las, encaixar material inédito e tentar fazê-las funcionar como episódios distintos". O primeiro filme, Futurama: Bender's Big Score, foi escrito por Ken Keeler e Cohen, e traz o retorno dos Nibblonianos, de Seymour, Barbados Slim, Robot Santa, a entidade espacial "Deus", Al Gore e Zapp Brannigan. Animado em widescreen, foi lançado em DVD em 27 de novembro de 2007, com a possibilidade de um lançamento futuro em Blu-ray. O segundo filme, The Beast with a Billion Backs, foi lançado em 24 de junho de 2008, enquanto o terceiro, Bender's Game, saiu em novembro do mesmo ano em DVD e Blu-ray. A quarta produção, Into the Wild Green Yonder, foi lançada em DVD e Blu-ray em 23 de fevereiro de 2009. Segunda exibição Uma vez que na época não havia outros projetos relativos à série em produção, o filme Into the Wild Green Yonder foi planejado como o final de Futurama. Groening, no entanto, expressara o desejo de continuar com o programa de alguma forma, inclusive em formato cinematográfico. Em entrevista à CNN, ele afirmou: "Temos um ótimo relacionamento com a Comedy Central e adoraríamos produzir mais episódios com eles, mas não sei... estamos discutindo e há uma parcela de entusiasmo, mas ainda não posso dizer se é só da minha parte". Em 9 de junho de 2009, a 20th Century Fox anunciou que o Comedy Central assinara com o programa para 26 novos episódios de meia hora, que começariam a ser exibidos em junho de 2010. A nova equipe de redatores era menor que a antiga e, apesar do retorno dos dubladores originais ter sido anunciado, ainda havia incerteza devido a exigências salariais. O problema foi posteriormente resolvido, e a equipe completa de dubladores voltou para a produção da série. Quando o primeiro episódio inédito da nova fase de Futurama foi finalmente exibido em 24 de junho de 2010 pelo Comedy Central, tornou-se a maior audiência do ano e o melhor desempenho no horário nobre de terça-feira da história da emissora. Em 28 de março de 2011, a Comedy Central anunciou a produção de uma sétima temporada de Futurama. A nova temporada consistirá de 26 episódios, divididos em duas etapas com 13 episódios cada. Os primeiros 13 serão exibidos em 2012, e os 13 últimos em 2013. Jogo eletrônico Em 15 de setembro de 2000, o Unique Development Studios obteve licença para produzir um video game de Futurama, enquanto a Fox Interactive ficaria responsável por sua distribuição. A Sierra Entertainment tornou-se posteriormente a produtora do jogo, e ele foi lançado em 14 de agosto de 2003. Foram disponibilizadas versões para as plataformas PlayStation 2 e Xbox, ambas utilizando tecnologia cel shading; versões do jogo projetadas para Nintendo GameCube e Game Boy Advance foram no entanto subsequentemente canceladas nos Estados Unidos e Europa. Categoria:Futurama Categoria:Shows